The Winter and The Blossom
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: SasuSaku drabble for WinterBlossom Festival III. Prompt : Come, Distance, Your Breath. Don't like, don't read. :D


**The Winter and The Blossom**

**By Kakkoii-chan**

**For WinterBlossom Festival III**

**Prompt : Come, Distance, Your Breath**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Minim deskrib, dll. Don't like, don't read! ;D

Enjoy!

.

.

**Set #2 Come — Datang**

Sasuke tahu, kedatangannya kembali ke Konoha sudah pasti akan membuat sedikit kehebohan di desa asalnya itu. Langsung dikawal oleh serombongan ANBU begitu kakinya melewati gerbang masuk desa tersebut—ia juga sudah menduganya. Dijadikan tontonan seisi desa saat digiring menuju kantor Hokage—itu juga ia sudah tahu pasti akan terjadi.

Satu-satunya yang mengejutkan pemuda ini—dan seluruh penduduk desa Konoha yang menyaksikannya—adalah saat sebuah bogem mentah mendarat tepat di dagunya sehingga ia melambung lebih dari sepuluh meter dari tempat berpijaknya semula. Terlebih lagi yang melakukannya adalah seorang Haruno Sakura—gadis yang _katanya_ jatuh cinta setengah mati pada pemuda itu.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan—atau lebih tepatnya memalukan—sang ninja buronan kelas S ini tidak bisa menghindar atau minimal menangkis pukulan maut sang kunoichi berambut _pink_ ini.

Well, siapa yang tahu kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengira—tepatnya mengharap—sang kunoichi akan memberinya sebuah _**pelukan**_ selamat datang, bukannya sebuah _**pukulan**_ selamat datang. Dan karena perkiraan yang salah inilah, Uchiha Sasuke harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit sebelum menghadap Hokage.

.

.

**Set #1 Distance — Jarak **

"Sudah kubilang, Sasuke-kun, kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang," Sakura berkata pelan, bibirnya mengerucut sebal karena sikap over protective kawan satu timnya itu.

Mereka baru saja sampai di depan pintu apartemen Sakura setelah acara makan malam mingguan tim tujuh. Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke bersikeras untuk mengantar kunoichi berambut pink itu sampai di depan pintu. Benar-benar tepat di depan pintu apartemen sang gadis. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak akan pergi kalau belum melihat Sakura benar-benar masuk ke apartemennya.

"Hn. Bahaya kalau perempuan pulang malam-malam sendiri," ujar Sasuke masih dengan nada datar yang biasa.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, aku kan kunoichi. Aku bisa menjaga diri," Sakura tetap tak mau kalah. "Lagipula, jarak rumahku dengan tempat makan kita tadi kan tidak ada setengah kilo."

.

.

**Set #3 Your Breath — Napasmu **

"Sakura, kenapa kau belum tidur?" Sasuke—yang sudah bersiap di tempat tidur King size mereka—bertanya pada istri-enam-bulannya.

Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan gulungan-gulungan-entah-apa-isinya itu hanya bergumam tak jelas tanpa sedikitpun melirik suaminya yang sudah menunggunya di tempat tidur.

"Lanjutkan membacamu besok, Uchiha Sakura," kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar mengancam.

Dan sepertinya itu berhasil menarik sedikit perhatian sang istri. "Kalau kau memang mengantuk, tidur saja duluan," ia menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu walau tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari gulungan di pangkuannya.

"Kubilang tidur sekarang, ya sekarang, Sakura."

Keluarlah sikap manja sang Uchiha. Ia memang paling tidak suka kalau sang istri mengacuhkan dirinya untuk hal lain. Dasar laki-laki posesif!

Namun Sakura tetap tak mau kalah, ia menatap—benar-benar menatap—sang suami untuk beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Aku harus selesai menguasai materi di gulungan ini besok, Sasuke-kun. Kau tidur saja duluan. Kalau kau terganggu dengan lampunya, aku akan pindah ke ruang depan."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, tampak menimbang-nimbang kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan membacamu secepat mungkin, di sini. Dan aku tidak peduli, sebelum tengah malam kau sudah harus ada di sebelahku, Nyonya Uchiha," ujarnya akhirnya. "Aku ada misi besok pagi."

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah suaminya itu, "Baiklah, baiklah. Rupanya kau mulai tidak bisa tidur tanpa aku, Sasuke-kun," ia terkekeh pelan kemudian melanjutkan kembali acara membacanya.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar komentar istrinya itu. Jujur, sekarang rasanya sulit untuknya tidur tanpa mendengar suara napas Sakura di sampingnya.

.

**OWARI**

.

**Author's Note :**

KYAAAA~ akhirnya fic abal ini selesai juga. Niatnya sih ini bikin drabble, tapi saya sendiri nggak tau, ini udah bener apa belum. Kalau misalnya ada yang salah, tolong dong dikasih tau. :D

Oh iye, susunannya emang nggak sesuai sama urutan prompt-nya. Soalnya kalau saya urutin, rasanya jadi aneh. Selain itu kayaknya agak maksa gini ya sama temanya. Maaf banget kalau ada reader yang ngerasa keganggu akan hal itu. Mohon kritik dan concrit-nya aja.

Special thanks buat adekku yang udah baca tapi pas ditanyain pendapatnya malah Cuma ketawa-ketawa nggak jelas. -_-

Akhir kata, reviewnya dooong! XDD

**Jogja18062011**


End file.
